Casi ángel
by Lady Chernobyl
Summary: [AU Humano/Escolar] Flaky se ha enamorado de Flippy, pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta. ¿Cómo lo sabría si ella siempre se sienta atrás y no le dice nada? Las cosas toman un giro cuando algo emerge del interior de su compañero, algo oscuro y aterrador. ¿Y qué pasa si ese aparente demonio termina prendado de ella?
1. Primera parte

**Casi ángel**

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino a Mondo Media y sus autores. Sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Pareja: Flippy/Fliqpy x Flaky (AU Humano)

Nota de autor: Pues, iniciamos el 2020 con un nuevo fanfic que espero les agrade. Hace tiempo que no escribo en este fandom (y la única historia que tenía, la saqué por varios motivos), así que me perdonarán si tengo algo de óxido. Planeo que sea en dos o tres partes que ojalá termine entre este mes y el otro. Gracias de antemano por leer, poner en favoritos y comentar. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

**[Primera parte]**

**1**

Dejar de pensar en Flippy era como detener su respiración por completo: imposible de lograr. Su atracción y posterior afecto hacia aquel chico popular de su clase creció de una manera que ni ella misma se imaginó: ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche, cada cosa que hacía le recordaba a él y ahora la escuela era su lugar favorito ya que tenía oportunidad de sentarse un puesto más atrás y poder observar cada movimiento que hacía, como cuando escribía en su libreta de notas de forma meticulosa, prestaba atención a cada profesor con esmero y asintiendo, comía su colación en su puesto, jugaba sudoku para pasar el tiempo, repasaba sus apuntes o bien conversaba con alguno de sus compañeros —los que se atrevían a acercarse, claro está.

Sí, lo estudiaba. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. A veces imaginaba que un día llegaría a clases para correr a la estúpida de Giggles —la compañera que se había instalado a su lado desde principios de año y que se reía con todos sus comentarios, además de abrazarlo de una manera que ella calificaba más que amigable—, se quedaría a su lado y luego vería lo divertida que era, quizás le pediría noviazgo. Sólo debía mostrarle a Flippy que era la indicada, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Era tímida, no sabía articular palabra, saltaba con cualquier ruido o broma pesada que sus camaradas hiciesen y no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento más que observarlo porque así él no rompería su corazón por algún rechazo. Era cobarde. Se protegía a sí misma porque nadie más lo haría por ella, pero qué daría por una caricia de Flippy o incluso sólo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Algo. Cualquier señal.

Suspiró bajito y se quedó ahí, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba en una banca mirando las palomas que se habían aglomerado bajo sus pies porque se le había caído de las manos el paquete de galletas dulces. ¿Cuándo había salido de la sala de clases? Las aves volaron alocadas cuando una sombra se posó encima del pavimento, captando su atención. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los zapatos negros y luego en el uniforme escolar, para luego encontrarse con la mirada tranquila de Flippy, quien se encontraba de pie con una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra descansaba un paquete nuevo de galletas, de esas que tanto le encantaban. Se sonrojó.

—Hola, Flaky —la llamó aunque no prestó atención a su voz por estar muy embobada de estar frente a frente con él—. Oye.

—¿Ah? —sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su nombre en sus labios y abrió mucho aquellos expresivos ojos. Sus hombros se tensaron y apretó los puños, agachando la cabeza para esconder el intenso rubor de sus mejillas—. Lo siento. Soy torpe. No te preocupes —dijo refiriéndose a la comida que había dejado caer sin querer y que ahora había desaparecido casi por completo gracias a los hambrientos pájaros.

—Toma —dijo escueto entregándole lo que había comprado en la cafetería de la escuela—. Es para ti.

—¿Qué? —soltó un tanto boba con el obsequio entre sus manos. Sonrió dulce y cariñosa, ¡no podía creerlo! Flippy sabía de sus gustos, ¿acaso también la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta? Quiso abrir el paquete, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza por lo que sacó de su bolso un _cutter_ para hacer un agujero y así sacar una deliciosa galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Alzó la vista para agradecer el gesto y ofrecerle también, pero cuando cruzó miradas nuevamente, él lucía diferente: sus ojos habían cambiado a un tono ambarino, podía jurarlo. Eran fríos como el hielo y penetrantes como una daga. Lo acompañaba una sonrisa torcida que deformaba sus facciones, había maldad en ella. Flaky quedó petrificada, parecía que la juzgaba en silencio y se burlaba de ella al mismo tiempo. Había cambiado completamente de personalidad en un pestañeo.

Susurró algo que apenas entendió y luego se alejó para perderse entre los alumnos de la escuela que estaban en recreo.

**2**

Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche. No sabía por qué, pero ese cambio tan brusco que había visto en Flippy la dejó completamente aterrada. De sólo recordarlo, tuvo que cubrirse con al almohada y tapar su rostro por el miedo. Sonó la alarma para ir a clases, pero no le apetecía ni siquiera levantarse. La pelirroja se hundió entre las sábanas y se quedó ahí ignorando el insistente ruido del reloj. Pronto vino su madre para abrir la puerta y regañarla por estar atrasada. No tuvo más remedio que enfrentar su nuevo miedo, uno de los millones que ya poseía.

Sin embargo, todo transcurrió de lo más normal. Flippy parecía ser el mismo de siempre y ningún compañero comentó algo inusual acerca de él. Es más, era el cumpleaños de Giggles, por lo que el de cabello verde le llevó un regalo especial que la dejó tan contenta al punto de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos por toda la cara. Aquello se sintió como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero por otro lado estaba fuera de peligro, ¿no? ¿Era su miedo al rechazo el que había distorsionado su imagen el día de ayer y había inducido alguna especie de alucinación?

Tuvo que excusarse frente al profesor e ir al baño a encerrarse en el último cubículo para poder llorar con todas sus fuerzas, luego de cerciorarse que estaría sola para que nadie la interrumpiera. Estuvo así por lo que se sintió una eternidad, pero un ruido repentino la sobresaltó. Temió lo peor. ¿Estaba siendo paranoica?, ¿por qué su mente la atormentaba con esas torcidas fantasías desde la noche anterior donde Flippy cambiaba y la mataba sin piedad alguna?, ¿por qué su ángel había cambiado a un terrible demonio en un chasquido de dedos?

Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a la cabellera roja desordenada, cubriéndose por si algo o alguien la atacaba. Entonces sintió una voz femenina, por lo que bajó la guardia y prestó atención.

—¿Flaky?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Giggles desde el otro lado de la puerta metálica—. Estamos preocupadas.

—¿Te duele el estómago? —cuestionó la otra persona, cuya voz apenas reconoció. Parecía que era Petunia.

—N-no pasa nada —contestó avergonzada, aunque tragándose el enojo que se alojaba en sus vísceras. La chica de pelo rosa era tan perfecta y buena que sintió rabia—. Sólo necesitaba estar a solas.

—¿Estás llorando? —insistió Giggles, acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del cubículo.

—Te podemos ayudar, Flaky —agregó Petunia, con el mismo tono de preocupación.

—Por favor... —apretó los ojos y subió las piernas a la tapa del inodoro para esconder su rostro—. Necesito un momento. Déjenme aquí.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron, pero no insistieron. Cuando salieron se reunieron con Flippy, quien las había acompañado porque también se preocupó por la pelirroja. Negaron con la cabeza cuando les preguntó si sabían qué había ocurrido y pronto se fueron, dejándolo solo. Él, en cambio, no pudo mover sus pies. Era como si estuviera clavado en el piso. Tragó saliva y se aventuró a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante sin llegar a entrar, pero sí para que pudiera escuchar.

—Lo siento, Flaky —su voz retumbó entre las paredes e hizo eco, muriendo en los oídos de la aludida—. Lo siento si ese monstruo te asustó. No era mi intención. Es difícil de explicar...

Suspiró e iba a dar la media vuelta cuando sintió que una de las puertas se entreabría. La observó de soslayo y luego de frente. Ella todavía se refugiaba en el último baño como si fuese una fortaleza, pero se asomó mostrando uno de sus tristes ojos oscuros. Cruzaron miradas sin que ninguno de los dos parpadeara; parecían que estaban en un trance. El silencio inundó el lugar pero pronto fue roto por la débil y tímida voz de la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces no lo aluciné? —preguntó bajito.

—No —dijo Flippy al grano—. Es real.

—¿Me va a atacar? —se aventuró a indagar. Flippy negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás dejaría que él te hiciera daño —aseguró su compañero—. Primero me corto una mano antes que tocara siquiera un cabello...

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Todavía no sabe qué la llevó a salir de su escondite, pero apresuró el paso para poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, cariño y entendimiento. Cada uno peleaba con sus propios demonios, eso ella lo sabía y por eso quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

¿Cierto?

**3**

Las cosas mejoraron a partir de aquel día: ahora Flippy se daba vuelta para conversarle, se juntaban durante los recreos para compartir el tiempo juntos, también para estudiar y hacer tareas, entre otras actividades. Es más, llegaron al punto de reunirse incluso los fines de semana para ir a ver alguna película y tomar helado. Flaky estaba segura que si todo continuaba de ese modo, pronto serían pareja. La sola idea hacía que se ruborizara en medio de sus ensoñaciones. Cada noche pedía a las estrellas que su sueño se hiciese realidad, pero más que eso esperaba que Flippy estuviese a salvo de aquel monstruo.

Sin previo aviso y de forma repentina, él dejó de ir a clases. Pasó un día, luego dos, hasta que se convirtió en una semana completa. Su angustia acrecentó y apenas podía concentrarse en el estudio, imaginando miles de fatídicos escenarios donde él dejaba de existir. Hizo todo lo posible para ubicarlo; por fortuna, días antes le había entregado su número de celular, aunque de poco y nada sirvió ya que estaba apagado y los mensajes no los había leído.

—Por favor, contesta —susurró con el móvil en mano, encerrada en su habitación aquel día sábado. Nada. Ninguna señal. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

Insistió un par de veces más y justo cuando iba a cortar, contestó. Su corazón se encogió y su primer instinto fue regañarlo por desaparecer de ese modo, pero pronto susurró su nombre, aliviada. Sin embargo, la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba diferente.

—Flaky, Flaky, Flaky~ —canturreó la voz masculina más rasposa y baja—, ¿quieres hablar con Flippy?

—S-sí... —tartamudeó no muy segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Él está enfermo. Ya sabes: mucha tos, estornudos, fiebre, oh, y tal vez sangre saliendo de su boca mientras convulsiona —rió, macabro y burlesco. Flaky se tensó. Sabía quién era.

—¡No mientas! —ordenó la pelirroja sacando valor de vayan a saber dónde—, ¡ni te escondas tampoco...! —añadió, sin saber cómo referirse a él.

—Fliqpy, niña valiente —respondió, divertido—. Vaya, vaya, no sabía que la temblorosa chica que no para de mirarnos en clases podía atreverse a alzar la voz de esa manera. Me intriga —agregó ahora más interesado—. Bien, la verdad es que sólo ha tenido un episodio más largo de lo usual y ahora soy yo quien está afuera. Estoy aburrido porque no me dejan ir a la escuela. Temen que pueda cortarle la garganta a alguien —susurró, tétrico.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces hacen bien —dijo Flaky sin bajar la guardia. Debía mostrarse fuerte para que la otra personalidad la tomase en serio. Cuando escuchó un suspiro fastidiado, cambió el tema—, ¿puedo ir a verlos?

—Te refieres a Flippy —acotó, serio.

—No, a los dos —perseveró la muchacha.

—¿Segura que quieres hablar conmigo, pequeña? —esperó su respuesta, la cual fue afirmativa. Sonrió de medio lado—. Bien. No puedes venir a mi casa, pero podemos juntarnos en un punto neutral —dijo dando una dirección y un horario inusual.

—¿De noche?

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—No —espetó, cortante. La verdad es que estaba muerta de terror y a punto de entrar en pánico, pero si quería ver a Flippy, debía ajustarse a las peticiones de Fliqpy. Y así fue.

El lugar era un club. Flaky se había arreglado para la ocasión a pesar que todos sus miedos se habían convertido en perros bravos que devoraban sus entrañas; tuvo que hacer muchos malabares para poder escapar de casa y tomar un bus hasta ese punto. Sabía que si estuviese inserta en la trama de una película de terror, ese iba a ser su fin por acceder a algo tan peligroso. Sentía que tendría un ataque de pánico en cualquier minuto, pero luego de quince minutos de espera, él llegó también. Estaba irreconocible: desde la forma de peinarse hasta la vestimenta, daba la impresión que había salido de una revista de modas. Flaky se sonrojó y clavó la vista al suelo, tanto para ocultar su rostro como para evitar los ojos ambarinos de Fliqpy.

—Me disculpo por el ligero retraso —dijo una vez a su lado y ofreciendo el brazo. Ella lo aceptó—. Prometo que no te dejaré sola hasta que llegues sana y salva a casa —aseguró con un guiño de su ojo.

Entraron si problema alguno, ya que Fliqpy supo cómo tratar al guardia. Ni siquiera les exigieron documentación. Una vez adentro, luego de bajar varias escaleras entre luces rojas y azules, se dirigieron a una de las pistas de baile. En un comienzo, Flaky no sabía cómo moverse y estaba tiesa como una tabla, pero pronto su acompañante la hizo sentir mejor cuando la tomó por la cintura y la acercó para que siguiera su ritmo. A pesar de todo, la pelirroja estaba divirtiéndose mucho y había olvidado que el chico que tenía frente suyo tenía su mente dividida en dos.

—No soy tan malo después de todo —comentó luego de un rato, ya cuando estuvieron descansando en las escaleras del recinto—, incluso me atrevo a decir que ya no me temes como cuando me viste la primera vez... —arqueó una ceja y medio sonrió.

—Es porque te aprecio mucho —musitó Flaky, ruborizada—. Bueno, a los dos.

—Querrás decir a Flippy —soltó con un poco de desagrado—. Suspiras por él. Te gusta.

Aquello fue una punzada a su pecho. ¿Tan obvia era? Escondió su cara con sus dos manos, sin atreverse a mirarle. Las mariposas golpeteaban fuertes en su estómago y las palabras no salían de su garganta. Sin embargo, fue él quien reaccionó antes que ella pudiera decir algo para defenderse.

Tomó su mentón y le dio un beso suave en sus labios. Si antes estaba aturdida, ahora estaba a pocos segundos de perder la consciencia. ¿Era todo eso real? Si todavía estaba en su cama soñando, no quería despertar jamás.

—Lamentablemente él no recordará nada de esto —prosiguió Fliqpy, rompiendo el hechizo de manera abrupta.

Esas palabras quebraron toda su ilusión.


	2. Segunda parte

Dedicatoria: A quien inspira estas letras, cuya presencia marcó un antes y un después en mi vida, pero que nunca pude corresponder ni agradecer como merecía. Nunca sabrá que sigue rondando mi cabeza, pero qué más da.

Nota de autor: Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad que sí. Estuve con un bloqueo grande porque mi idea original cambió un tanto a medida que iba escribiendo, pero espero que esta segunda parte guste tanto o más como la primera. No he terminado aún, pero espero hacerlo pronto —esperemos. Gracias a toda la gente que ha comentado, lo valoro muchísimo y muchas gracias también por la paciencia, van a necesitar mucha conmigo (?)

* * *

**[Segunda parte]**

**4**

Su confusión creció desde aquella vez que Fliqpy la había besado. No sabía qué creer a esas alturas: durante el tiempo que había estado atraída y luego enamorada de su compañero, nunca había mostrado señales de tener algún problema de ningún tipo, era un alumno ejemplar —lo único diferente de él es que era introvertido e intimidaba un tanto justamente por su silencio y madurez en clases. Por esa misma razón, el descubrir que tenía otra personalidad dentro de él, por decirlo de algún modo, era de lo más extraño. Sin embargo, con el correr de los días quiso averiguar más sobre su pasado y sobre la cara oscura de Flippy. Quería ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Esto la llevó a dar los primeros pasos para acercarse a él (o al menos lo intentaría), sin usar excusas ni esconderse bajo el manto de su propia timidez.

Como había vaticinado el 'alter ego', Flippy no recordó nada de lo ocurrido esa noche. Ni siquiera tenía algún registro de haber salido de casa y sólo recordaba que había estado en cama, enfermo. Incluso ese día martes había llegado con una certificado médico donde explicaba la situación. Flaky se quedó observando los sucesos, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. ¿Qué ocurriría si le comentaba a Flippy de su encuentro? ¿Habría alguna chispa dentro de su cerebro que lo hiciese recordar o sólo causaría más conflicto?

Durante la hora de descanso, Flaky invitó a Flippy a la cafetería de la escuela para comprar una soda y algo para comer, lo que fuese. Él agradeció el ofrecimiento y lo aceptó de buena gana, aunque estaba sorprendido por aquel acto y en especial por quién lo hacía. Disfrutaron unos minutos de la compañía del otro, sentados en las escaleras. Flaky mordía la barrita de chocolate con cierto nerviosismo, pero tenía una sonrisa tierna y las mejillas coloradas. Era adorable. Flippy la quedó mirando fijamente aunque sin llegar a incomodar; cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se tensó y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, inquietas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Flippy, rompiendo el silencio.

—N-nada —tartamudeó la chica—. O sea, me preguntaba si has estado bien...

—No te preocupes, me recupero rápido —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho que digas eso, Flippy —sonrió con genuino alivio, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si Fliqpy estaría escuchando toda su conversación y si estaría pendiente de alguna mención sobre su improvisada salida. Carraspeó un par de veces, sin estar segura si debía o no comentarlo, pero pronto sintió su mano sobre la suya entrelanzando sus dedos con cariño y dándole un apretoncito, haciendo que su mundo diera vueltas y su corazón estallara de felicidad.

—Gracias por cuidarme —dijo finalmente él depositando un casto beso en su frente que encapsulaba su querer y su eterno agradecimiento.

En ese preciso instante Flaky entendió que el 'demonio' tenía toda la razón, aunque no lo reconociese en voz alta: no importaba si la personalidad más agresiva y oscura de él la hubiera besado, ella siempre estaría prendada sólo de Flippy y esperaría el tiempo necesario para que él fuese quien la amara.

**5**

_Ella está muy enamorado de ti, zopenco. No te hagas el santurrón, lo sabes desde hace un tiempo y sólo haces la vista gorda porque eres un cobarde de mierda~ ¡Te da miedo la intensidad de la chica! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Sabías que ella te mira todos los días, te estudia, te sigue cuando puede dentro de la escuela y cuchichea para sí misma hablando de ti? ¿¡Pensaste que eras el único loco de remate!? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, idiota. Ella te ama con todas sus fuerzas, quiere que la beses y la desvistas, ¡lo vi en sus ojos esa noche! ¿Y tú? No, no, mejor toma tú el control, yo no puedo con esto. ¿Qué tanto te asusta, eh? ¿Acaso de verdad piensas que Giggles te va a hacer caso?, ¡tiene tantos novios como dedos! Yo lo sé, yo lo sé. Tengo ojos y orejas, imbécil, además de un cerebro funcional, no como tú... ¡que pelea con su propia sombra! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Eres tan patético, Flippy. Ella está rogando para que la conviertas en tu novia y tú sales corriendo con la cola entre tus piernas, ¿cómo te haces llamar hombre si ni siquiera puedes darle un beso? PA-TÉ-TICO. Si tú no lo haces, entonces yo le voy a dar todo el amor del mundo~_

—Calla.

—_¿Eh, acaso quieres pelear conmigo?, ¿vas a coger el valor y la dignidad del suelo para darte de a puñetazos con tu amiguito imaginario? _—su risa hizo eco en su mente como millones de mosquitos revoloteando dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó a la nada parándose en seco en plena calle donde algunos se giraron a verlo con caras de confusión y algunas de miedo. Hubo un niño que rió y entonces Fliqpy salió a espantarlo con un alarido propio de un demente, haciéndolo llorar. Su madre fue a encararlo, pero Flippy ahora estaba afuera y se disculpó.

Las dos personalidades estaban peleando por el mando de aquel fornido cuerpo y para cuando llegaron a casa, el pobre tenía moretones en su rostro que él mismo se había infligido, además de unos rasguños profundos en sus brazos que se abrieron un tanto y mancharon su ropa.

—No te acercarás más a ella, ¿entendiste? —rugió Flippy, una vez que se encerró en su habitación—. Esto tiene que acabar aquí y ahora, trastornado.

—_¿Y tú lo vas a impedir, zoquete? ¡JA! Ese es un buen chiste _—dijo mordiéndose en labio inferior, rompiéndolo para que le doliera. La sangre fluyó y cayó por su barbilla.

—Jamás permitiré que le hagas daño, ¡no te divertirás con ella! —se levantó en un tiempo y se dio un cabezazo en la pared, dejándolo aturdido y tambaleante hasta caer al suelo. Su vista quedó fija en el techo, lugar donde había escrito cosas desde hace años y que ahora sólo se veían como hormigas caminando.

—_¿Tú crees que quiero lastimarla? _—rió entre dientes, todavía en el piso. Todo le daba vueltas—_. Vaya, estás temblando de miedo porque te surgió competencia. Lo más gracioso es que viene desde adentro, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!_

Otro puñetazo en la cara, esta vez sonó como si su quijada se hubiese desencajado. Ese era el nivel de odio que había crecido dentro de él desde hace años hacia sí mismo. _Eres un malnacido, defectuoso y ni siquiera puedes darme la dicha de dar el paso con la chica que siempre nos ha gustado, vaya_. _Eso dolió, idiota, ahora no podemos hablar... ¿Qué excusa daremos esta vez?_

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta perderse tras su cuello mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si le hubiese escuchado la mejor broma del mundo.

—_Eres un malagradecido _—siguió el que bien podría llamarse 'alter ego'—_. Un puto y triste malagradecido, Flippy. ¿O acaso no tengo razón? Al menos todo lo que somos te pertenece, tú eres el 'real'. Yo soy sólo una fracción de tu estúpido cerebro, una falla, un defecto de nacimiento o producto de un trauma, quien sabe, nunca me lo has dicho; un terrible error. ¿Por qué no me borras de una vez, eh, Flippy? _—hubo un siniestro silencio, tanto afuera como adentro de su mente—. _Contéstame: si existiera un botón que me erradicara para siempre, lo harías?_

Hubo otro sepulcro y largo silencio que se sintió en cada fibra de su ser como una terrible tortura. Su expresión pasó de ser tranquila a una agonizante, a punto de estallar. Su mandíbula se apretó, sus ojos se abrieron lo que más daban, la temperatura subió sólo por la rabia que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Sí, era ese 'monstruo', palabra que él mismo describió cuando se disculpó frente a Flaky por su repentina aparición.

—_¡Contéstame, te digo! _—exigió, fuera de sí y con los ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para sentarse y buscar una de las tantas navajas que solía coleccionar (y es que tenía una obsesión enfermiza con lo militar desde muy temprana edad, en especial todo lo que tuviese filo —aunque cuando tuviese la mayoría de edad se había prometido sacar una licencia para portar armas de fuego), para luego empuñarla contra su propio pescuezo. Apretó el filo y su carne comenzó a ceder, enrojeciendo e hinchándose. No hubo ninguna jodida respuesta, pero no continuó. Tiró el arma a un lado—. ¿Ves?, ¿¡ves!? Eres y serás un cobarde hasta el día en que te mueras. Qué gracioso...

—¿¡Te puedes callar de una maldita vez, Flippy!? —esa había sido la voz de un tercero que había hablado desde el otro lado de la puerta, desde aquel lado de la sanidad que desconocía, de la realidad que lo acompañaba. ¿Era uno de sus aberrantes progenitores, cierto? Ya no lo recordaba bien.

—Está bien~ —canturreó incorporándose y echándose a la cama con la cara contra la almohada. Fue ahí que ahogó el llanto amargo que emanó de su garganta, rasgándola como un ramo de espinas.

Necesitaría como mínimo un par de días para equilibrarse otra vez. ¿Podría? A estas alturas ya no lo sabía. Y lo más importante, deberían decidir qué harían respecto a Flaky.

**6**

—Hola, mi nombre es Flippy. Hemos sido compañeros por un año pero no nos había tocado hacer tarea juntos hasta ahora... Es un gusto poder finalmente hablarte —se había presentado la primera vez que lo vio. Su voz baja y varonil le había puesto muy nerviosa.

—E-El gusto e-es mío —susurró la chica en un torpe tartamudeo, roja hasta las orejas—. Flaky, así me llamo —soltó una risita cantarina que a muchos le hubiese parecido de lo más tonta, pero a él le había parecido agradable y hasta adorable.

Si bien ese no había sido su primer encuentro, definitivamente había sido la primera vez que cruzaron palabras. Ella había tenido muchas conversaciones imaginarias con Flippy (además de una interminable lista de fantasías no realizadas, lo reconocía muy a su pesar), pero estaba segura que aquel intercambio de palabras había sido real. ¿Cierto que sí? Sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo: él era un ángel aunque no se diera cuenta.

Bueno, casi ángel. Seguía siendo humano como todo el mundo, claro, pero además poseía un demonio de grueso calibre en su interior. ¿Estaría bien?

Su cabeza volteó a ver el pupitre vacío de Flippy. Suspiró pesado. Si seguía ausentándose de ese modo, terminarían por echarlo del establecimiento. Aquello hizo que su corazón se encogiese. No podía imaginarse yendo a clases si él no asistía. Sonaba dependiente, obsesivo y descabellado, pero ella siempre se había sentido así respecto al chico. Una parte de ella, sin embargo, quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta aniquilar todo el amor que sentía por él. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca se atrevería a decirle cara a cara sus sentimientos, incluso si ya lo sabía de cierto modo a través de Fliqpy.

Su piel se erizó con todo el coraje que sentía. Recordó las palabras de aquel alter ego: _'... él no recordará esto_'

¿Acaso estaba poniendo una barrera entre Flippy y ella a propósito? Necesitaba más información, averiguar más, ¿quién lo conocería mejor?, ¿por qué nunca hablaba de sus padres?, ¿estaría bien en casa?, ¿acaso sólo estaba jugando con ella?

Las preguntas se atiborraron en su cabeza, aturdiéndola y sin dejarla concentrarse para poder entender la clase de matemáticas. La profesora se acercó para hablarle y sacarla de su ensimismamiento, pero no notó su presencia incluso si la regañaba en voz alta. Tampoco escuchó las risas del resto hasta que Cuddles movió su hombro y la miró con cara de preocupación. ¿Desde hace cuándo estaba sentado con ella?

—Yo la llevaré a enfermería —fue lo que escuchó decir al rubio antes que se levantara con ella, tomándola del brazo y saliendo del salón.

—¡Oye! —dijo la chica pelirroja jalando para soltarse del agarre. Estaban en medio de un corredor—, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Tu nariz —señaló con el dedo índice. Luego sacó un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo y se lo extendió—. Estás sangrando.

—¿¡Qué!? —se limpió y, en efecto, estaba manchada. Quería llorar—. Todos estaban riéndose de mí...

—Todos son unos idiotas, entonces —rió alegre y le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara. Ella lo aceptó aunque con reticencia en un principio—. Necesitas un descanso. Sé que has estado preocupada por él...

—Oh —ni siquiera se atrevió a refutarle. Estaba como tomate nuevamente y tuvo que colocarse la mano para poder retener el sangrado—, ¿soy obvia, cierto?

—Un poco —esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa y luego soltó un suspiro—. Si realmente quieres llegar a él, tendrás que hablar con sus primos.

—¿Primos? —repitió con curiosidad.

—Los que están un grado menos que nosotros. Son esos dos bribones llamados Shifty y Lifty. Conozco a toda la gente en este lugar y sé que ellos son parientes de él, sólo que no suelen hablarse por riñas familiares o algo así —comentó entre cuchicheos.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—No me gusta ver a una chica bonita tan triste, menos si es mi compañera de clases —respondió con galantería y luego le abrió la puerta de enfermería. Flaky no tenía palabras para agradecerle; toda esa frustración que había acumulado había desaparecido y se había convertido en esperanza—. Eso sí, necesito que prometas una cosa.

Su tono se había vuelto mucho más serio. Flaky se tensó de pies a cabeza. Cuando escuchó lo que tenía que decir, sintió como si un edificio se hubiese derrumbado encima.

_No te entusiasmes con él_, había relatado. _Nuestro compañero tiene un historial oscuro en otras escuelas_. _Según se ha rumoreado, llegó a apuñalar a un profesor cuando tuvo su primera crisis. Si quieres le preguntas a sus primos, te corroborarán la historia. Ten cuidado, por favor._

Sintió más miedo que nunca.


	3. Tercera parte

Disclaimer**: **Como siempre, HTF no me pertenece, sino a sus autores.

Advertencias: Pueden haber temas delicados que se aborden aquí (de forma sutil de todos modos), para que lean con precaución.

Nota de autor: Y nada, me estoy divirtiendo y por eso lo alargo (?) Espero les guste.

* * *

**[Tercera parte]**

**7**

Le tomó unos días en decidirse a hablarle a los gemelos. Necesitó mucho valor ya que no daban una buena impresión con esas sonrisas malintencionadas y cuchicheos entre ellos, como si planificaran su próxima fechoría. Primero los estudió de lejos para evaluar cómo se comportaban con otros estudiantes y también con algunos profesores —el resultado no fue nada bueno, parecía que no le temían a nadie. Sin embargo, no podía aplazar más el encuentro: cada día que transcurría, significaba que Flippy seguiría ausente y sin realmente saber cómo se encontraba y si continuaba en la misma ciudad.

—No es hora de acobardarse —se dijo a sí misma inspirando y exhalando el aire con fuerza para agarrar la poca valentía que tenía en ese instante.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, éstos se miraron las caras y luego comenzaron a reír de forma cruel. ¿Qué tanta gracia le hacía su rostro o de cómo tiritaba su cuerpo por estar frente a ellos? Flaky cambió de pronto de estar intimidada a fastidiada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tiró de sus camisas y los acercó hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Los gemelos callaron y tragaron saliva de forma audible.

—Necesito que me digan cómo está Flippy —susurro Flaky, extrañamente amenazadora. Shifty y Lifty temblaron al escuchar su nombre—. Me contaron que ustedes tenían mucha más información sobre él y qué le ocurre. Estoy preocupada por él y temo que le ocurra algo. Por favor, necesito su ayuda —dijo la pelirroja soltando el agarre.

—¿Ayuda? —repitió la voz rasposa de Shifty, inclinándose un poco para susurrar—. Todo tiene un precio, nena —añadió el chico con una mueca, seguido de un gesto con sus dedos frotándose que equivalía a dinero. Lifty asintió, cruzándose de brazos e imitando la sonrisa torcida.

—¿Acaso ustedes no están preocupados por él? ¡Son sus primos! —exclamó y entonces los gemelos le taparon la boca y la silenciaron al unísono.

—¿¡Te quieres callar!? —farfulló Shifty, sudando frío—. Se supone que eso nadie lo sabe, ¿quién te contó?

—Seguro fue ese idiota que se cree héroe . El que le apodan _Splendid_, tsk —agregó Lifty, quien tenía un tono ligeramente más agudo que su hermano.

—¿Eh? ¡No, él no fue! Qué importa quién me lo dijo, necesito que me ayuden —insistió la joven—. Si lo que quieren es dinero, entonces vale. Lo tendrán.

—Ahora sí tenemos un acuerdo, primor~ —canturreó Shifty tomándola del mentón y apretando sus mejillas, acto que ella detestó—. Tendrás que pagar por adelantado, eso sí. Es como nosotros trabajamos en estos pasillos.

—Están en una escuela... —suspiró Flaky, pensando que estaba metiéndose en el doble de aprietos—. En fin. Cuánto es.

—No tan rápido, nena.

Cuando Shifty dio las reglas, Flaky supo que probablemente perdería mucho tiempo y dinero con ellos. Claro, tenía la fortuna de trabajar a media jornada durante los fines de semana —con permiso de sus padres y siempre y cuando sus calificaciones no bajaran—, pero no podía darse el lujo de tirarlo todo por él, ¿o sí? Muy en el fondo, ella sabía que daría hasta la vida por Flippy si fuese necesario. Qué importaba si esos dos se aprovechaban de ella, si el resultado era el bienestar de su querido compañero, su único amor, entonces todo valdría la pena.

"_Regla número uno: no nos mencionarás, mucho menos frente a él. En la práctica, no existimos, ¿entendido?_" Eso era fácil de acatar. Flaky era una tumba y todos los secretos morían con ella. No estaba segura de por qué mantenían tanto secretismo; suponía que debían tener muchos enemigos aunque fuesen tan jóvenes.

"_Regla número dos: una vez hecha la transacción, no aceptamos devoluciones_". Lo justo. Flaky repetía las instrucciones que ellos habían dado para no olvidar nada —y encontrarse con alguna sorpresa más tarde. Hizo un cálculo mental para saber si le alcanzaría. Según ella, sí.

—¿Cuál era la número tres? —hizo un puchero, deteniéndose en seco. De vuelta de la escuela, había hecho un ligero desvío y ahora tomaba un helado de fresa en pleno centro de la ciudad. La pelirroja no cayó en cuenta dónde estaba hasta que le dieron un empujón por detrás, lo que hizo que botara su postre al suelo—. Ay, no.

Suspiró y alzó la vista; al observar su entorno, notó que estaba frente a una catedral que en ese minuto de la tarde no había mucha concurrencia. Subió las escaleras de piedra con cautela y entró al lugar escrutinando con la mirada cada detalle, además de una gran curiosidad: adentro hacía frío y estaba bastante oscuro, pero se podían apreciar las inamovibles estatuas de mármol de santos y ángeles, los vitrales relatando historias que ella apenas conocía por crecer en una familia más bien agnóstica y las interminables bancas donde la gente podía sentarse a rezar o bien sólo a estar un momento reflexionando.

Flaky tomó asiento cerca de un rincón donde había un pilar gigantesco que se alzaba para acabar en una impresionante cúpula adornada con unas magníficas pinturas de seres angélicos. A pesar que había ido a la iglesia sólo un par de veces en su vida gracias a sus abuelos, Flaky se sentía cómoda en aquel sagrado lugar lleno de quietud y paz. Era justo lo que necesitaba después del caos que estaba engendrándose en su vida.

—D-dios —tartamudeó en un susurro, aunque a ella le pareció que su voz había hecho eco y había molestado a un par de ancianos a unos metros de distancia. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se concentró en hablar para sus adentros—_. No sé si pido mucho porque nunca te he hablado, al menos no como estas personas, pero... Por favor, cuida a Flippy _—juntó sus manitas y las estrechó lo más que pudo, como si eso ayudase a que el mensaje llegara hasta más allá de las nubes—_. Y a Fliqpy también. Cuídalos y dame fuerza para enfrentar lo que viene._

_Por favor_, repitió en su mente lo más fuerte posible.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Flaky tenía una pluma blanca en su falda. Miró a los lados y luego hacia arriba, por si había alguna paloma. Nada. Sonrió suave; lo tomó como una señal.

**8**

_Nazad nazad mome (regresa, regresa, niña)_

_Ne odi podir men (No me sigas)_

_Nedei me sledva, nedei, ne kje mozhesh da ja pominesh (No serás capaz de cruzar)_

_[Canción folclórica búlgara]_

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

No lucía muy feliz de verla. Incluso si era sólo un sueño, Flaky se sintió un poco triste y rechazada por su compañero. Sin embargo, el que estuviese ahí le servía de práctica para poder enfrentarlo en la realidad. Ella dio unos pasos y la madera crujió bajo sus zapatos de charol; el puente estilo japonés color rojo cruzaba un río cristalino donde podía apreciar peces dorados nadar corriente abajo, además de luciéranagas flotar sobre la superficie y alrededor de ella. Era un lugar precioso donde le gustaría vivir con su amado, eso pensó cuando dio otro paso al frente.

—Detente y responde —insistó Flippy.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó llevando sus manos a su pecho y su expresión cayó a una dolida—. Sueño contigo, es obvio que quiera acercarme.

—Te expones a un peligro innecesario, Flaky —dijo ahora relajando el rostro—. No cruces.

—¿Por qué? —eso logró parar sus tímidos pasos hacia él.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué estos puentes son rojos?

Flaky no supo la respuesta pero sí estudió la estructura con escrutinio. Ojalá pudiera sacar su celular e investigar para poder responderle de forma inteligente. Infló las mejillas que se tiñeron suavemente de carmín, un poco avergonzada por desconocer su significado.

—Flippy —susurró su nombre; él no había quitado la vista de encima—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —esta vez fue él quien colocó un pie en el puente, aunque apretó la mandíbula por el ligero dolor que había sentido por la descarga eléctrica que lo había golpeado de forma invisible.

—Obtuve información de lo que te sucedió —dijo Flaky sacando un sobre de un bolso que llevaba cruzado en su pecho. Jugó con el documento entre sus finos y níveos dedos—. Me tomó unas semanas en obtenerlo y a un pequeño precio... —mintió a medias, había sido más costoso de lo que ella realmente había calculado.

Los ojos de Flippy cambiaron inmediatamente a los ambarinos de su alter ego, los cuales se abrieron de par en par sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Su cuerpo pareció haber 'pestañeado' unos segundos, como si fuese un holograma con alguna interferencia. Poco a poco, el agua comenzó a flotar en gotas perfectamente redondas, brillando con los haces de luz que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles cercanos; el puente empezó a desintegrarse desde la mitad hacia los extremos, asustando a la chica quien retrocedió con rapidez, algo torpe y al punto de trastabillar, pero eso no la detuvo hasta llegar a tierra firme. Quiso preguntar qué sucedía, pero al ver el rostro de Fliqpy, supo de inmediato.

—No podías aceptarme cómo soy, tenías que fisgonear... —farfulló el chico, quien apretó los puños y dejó caer un par de lágrimas de rabia, las cuales también flotaron por la falta de gravedad.

—L-lo siento, ¡pero estoy preocupada por ti porque te amo! —gritó Flaky a todo pulmón—, ¡no es justo lo que te hicieron, Flippy!, ¡ellos te hirieron! ¡pero no puedes alejar a todo el mundo para siempre! ¡Necesitas ayuda!

—No hables más, no necesito que me expliques lo que otros me han dicho en el pasado. Regresa, niña.

—¡No! —se negó y se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo dos veces a su encuentro—, ¡no te dejaré solo, Flippy!

—¡Regresa al mundo de los vivos he dicho!

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un martillazo en pleno cráneo. Los labios de la pelirroja tiritaron no sólo por la corriente helada, ¿acaso quería decir que...? No, no podía ser cierto, estaba soñando y sólo reflejaba sus miedos con respecto a lo que había leído sobre él. Clamaba porque fuese así y no una especie de premonición.

Su cuerpo se sintió muy ligero, como una pluma que se perdía por los cielos. Así volaba y volaba, cada vez más lejos de él. El entorno se distorsionó y comenzó a girar en espiral alrededor de ella, al igual que un tornado que se lleva todo a su paso. Ni siquiera pudo resistir aquella brutal fuerza con la que fue empujada hacia más allá de las nubes, despojándola de su bolso y con ello los documentos acumulados dentro del sobre. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar y esperando despertar pronto. Había perdido de vista a Flippy, quien se había adentrado en el bosque antes que todo se destruyera.

—No me importa si me odias. Yo siempre seré tuya...

La vibración de su móvil contra la mesita de noche y el tintineo de su alarma fueron las que la sacaron de aquella experiencia surreal. Tosió ya que había sollozado durante el sueño. Se incorporó para quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama y así poder secarse las mejillas húmedas con un pañuelo desechable. Prendió la lamparita ya que a las cinco de la mañana todavía estaba oscuro; puso su atención en el pequeño USB que los hermanos Shifty y Lifty les había entregado hace ya un par de días. Lo había logrado después de muchos percances y ahora debía buscar a Flippy donde actualmente se encontraba, ya que no volvió más a la escuela —y sabía que no lo haría nunca.

—Es hora —se dijo a sí misma para coger valor y así dejar todo atrás. Sin hacer ruido, Flaky se vistió y tomó su mochila que ya estaba equipada con lo justo y necesario.

Una vez afuera de su casa, caminó rauda hasta el paradero y así dirigirse hasta la estación de buses más cercana. Debía hacer un viaje más o menos largo, pero si todo salía bien, podría volver en unos días para no causar un gran revuelo por su desaparición súbita.

_Regresa, niña_. Su voz resonó en su mente, como si de verdad tuviera poderes telepáticos. Sabía que sólo era su imaginación, pero de todos modos le daba escalofríos. _Regresa ahora antes que algo salga mal._

—No —musitó Flaky estrechando su bolso contra su pecho para darse seguridad—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Flippy y Fliqpy. No me apartarán. Voy por ustedes.

Sonrió, segura de sí misma.

**9**

Érase una vez un niño con su oso de felpa.

El pequeño no cabía de la felicidad cuando sus padres se lo regalaron para su cumpleaños número cuatro. Nunca antes le habían demostrado amor alguno y no entendía por qué —quizás se tratase de su edad—, pero en esa oportunidad hicieron una excepción para regalarle a quien sería su compañero de aventuras y su mejor amigo en años venideros.

Su peluche era el único que se quedaba a su lado cuando los otros niños se alejaban de él sin razón alguna.

—Oye, Patitas —se dirigió al juguete mientras se columpiaba en el parque. Sus padres no volverían por un par de horas a recogerlo—, ¿crees que soy muy feo? —preguntó un tanto deprimido.

—No.

Detuvo el vaivén como pudo ya que apenas alcanzaba el suelo y el oso de felpa salió volando un par de metros. Asustado, Flippy se bajó del columpio y se acercó al peluche. ¿Le había hablado? Tragó saliva y lo movió con el pie para asegurarse que no lo mordiera.

No pasó nada con su compañero inerte, pero cuando lo fue a recoger unas manos grandes lo cargaron y se lo llevaron lejos, sin dejar rastro por al menos unos meses.

—¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?

Susurró en plena oscuridad, donde yacía un tanto adormilado por el efecto de los medicamentos que le daban. Cuando Fliqpy comandaba se las ingeniaba para ocultar las pastillas en su cavidad bucal, pero al regresar a su manera 'original' no tenía ganas de luchar contra las enfermeras. ¿Para qué? Ya lo habían mandado de vuelta al lugar que más temía: el hospital psiquiátrico. Lo gracioso es que tampoco recordaba por qué sus padres lo habían devuelto a ese infierno, ¿había hecho algo sin darse cuenta? Seguro que sí. Observó sus manos llenas de cortes que continuaban por sus brazos hasta quizás quién sabe dónde.

—Pensé que teníamos un trato, Fliqpy... —le habló porque no había nadie más con él. Irónicamente, su alter ego lo mantenía cuerdo.

—Nunca hemos hablado civilizadamente —respondió desfigurando su rostro y cambiando la voz a una más ronca. Rió amargo—. Menos conversado sobre tratos... Tonto.

—Está bien, lo soy —soltó sin mucha energía ni ganas de discutir.

—Lo siento, no pude controlarme —dijo Fliqpy por lo bajo—. De verdad lo siento.

—¿Qué hiciste? —abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, temiendo lo peor.

—Tuve que defendernos...

—¿¡Qué hiciste!? —alzó la voz y pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo mandaron a callar. Sollozó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada—. No me digas que volviste a dañar a alguien... ¿por qué eres así, estúpido demonio?

Hubo silencio. El llanto se volvió más amargo a medida que las imágenes retornaban a su cabeza. Había perdido el control sobre sí. Uno de sus padres había resultado con heridas. ¿Una ambulancia? Ya no lo querían más ahí. No los vería de nuevo.

—Todos me tienen miedo.

—No, Flippy —apremió a corregir—. Todos me tienen miedo. Tú estás bien. Si pudiera salir de este cuerpo y dejarte vivir, lo haría.

Sintió compasión por su lado enfermo. Se dio una caricia en su propia cabellera que iba destinada a la otra persona en su interior. Cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma genuina. Dejó caer la mano y quedó colgando sin poder acomodarla sobre el colchón. Parecía peso muerto. Suspiró suave; los oídos le retumbaban y podía escuchar sus latidos a la perfección. Ojalá pudiera escapar, pero sabía que ya no podría hacer el mismo truco dos veces. Sabía que si lograba salir, lo pondrían finalmente en la cárcel cuando cumpliera dieciocho años —edad que no tardaría en alcanzar.

—Sólo espero que Flaky esté bien.

—Seguro está preocupada —bufó Fliqpy y medio sonrió con cariño—, ¿la compartiremos, si es que se da la oportunidad?

—Fliqpy...

—¿Qué? —cuestionó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por colocarse boca arriba—. No eres el único que la quiere.

Pronto no pudo resistir más. El cóctel de drogas era demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo y sencillamente no iba a luchar por mantenerse despierto. Ni siquiera Fliqpy podía contra ello. Los recuerdos del secuestro volvieron a su mente y se tornaron en torcidas pesadillas de las cuales no podía despertar por el efecto sedante. Las caras de los tipos que lo habían raptado se deformaban entre las sombras y reían sobre su rostro soltando su hálito alcóholico nauseabundo. Todavía lo recordaba, pero esta vez hizo que Fliqpy lo viera ya que en esa situación había surgido: presa del terror, el estrés y de la constante amenaza de ser herido. Uno de los sujetos usaba navajas para amedrentarlo, propinándose pequeños cortes para sangrar y asustarlo para que así callara. Más de alguna vez logró castigarlo, dejándole algunas heridas superficiales pero suficientes para detonar el trastorno en su interior y hacer que el alter ego apareciera. Flippy siempre había pensado que Fliqpy existía de antes, de otra forma no se explicaba por qué el resto de los niños le temían; sabía, sin embargo, que en ese oscuro pasaje de su vida se había manifestado con la suficiente fuerza como para espantar a los criminales que al final lo tiraron en medio de la calle para que alguien lo recogiera y así esfumarse sin pedir ninguna recompensa.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando finalmente regresó a su casa, sus padres ni siquiera estaban felices de volver a verlo. Patitas seguiría siendo el único que lo querría sin cuestionarlo; por fortuna lo tiraron junto a su peluche. Eso antes que Flaky apareciera, claro está. Y ella insistía en permanecer en su psiquis porque en las siguientes noches soñó con su cabello rojo y su sonrisa tierna. Su presencia le tranquilizaba incluso sin estar, qué irónico.

Ángel y demonio la amaban con locura ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?, ¿qué hechizo les había lanzado la pelirroja callada y observadora?, ¿por qué lo querían si nadie más lo había hecho cuando más los necesitó? Suponía que ya nada de eso importaba ahora que estaba encerrado y sin saber adónde iría a parar una vez que lo soltaran —si es que ocurría. Sus esperanzas ya habían menguado desde que lo habían vuelto a meter en el jodido hospital, pero ahora no le quedaban fuerzas para nada.

_Quizás debería terminar esto de una vez..._

Lo decidió una de esas noches, pero tenía que pensar bien su plan. Cuando fue hora de almuerzo, Flippy apenas comía cuando uno de los empleados del lugar llamó su atención con un gesto tosco para que lo siguiera.

—Tienes visita.

—¿Eh? —apenas podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién...?

Su mente se fue a blanco cuando vio a Flaky esperándole en el sector de visitas.


End file.
